Just Like The Shows
by callernumber16onz100
Summary: I always wanted my first love to be just like the way love was on TV. Or maybe just my first real kiss. And it was. Well, not exactly. And now I had my chance at a real kiss.


**A/N: I came up with this when I was watching the TV and saw a really cute guy on a movie preview who got a girl who did not deserve him, at least, I don't think so. But, anyway**, **I was like, well, I don't know what I was like, because I can't remember what I was thinking at the moment. Also, I'd like to thank my beta, frenchfriesrule. **

**Anyway, the coupling is pretty obvious in this. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. owns Harry Potter, and Hermione gets Ron. CURSE YOU HERMIONE!**

I always wanted what they had on TV; the rush of emotion you felt when he leaned in for that kiss, even though you were only watching it on television.

The starry look in her eyes when they pulled apart, and that shy grin that crept up into both of their faces.

Haven't you ever wanted that look that they share right before their lips touch? And the way their eyes slowly dim and shut the moment their lips meet?

I didn't get any of that, to tell you the truth.

It was rough and cruel, and his mouth felt hard and foreign against my own. I wanted something special, and all I got was his tongue down my throat. My first kiss was wasted on some barbarian from Bulgaria, whose only wish was to get his tongue down my throat.

We kept in touch; I enjoyed his company even though my interests were friendship and his were more... romantic.

Finally, I just gave up on the whole thing. But, one day, I realized that his kiss wasn't really my first.

I decided my first would be something truly passionate, not steamy passionate, but full of love and compassion for each other. Something equal on both sides.

And I think right now might be my chance.

--

Our eyes slowly dimmed as I had his fiery red hair curled in my fist. I hadn't meant to get this close, nor had I meant to grab his hair, but it was so hard to resist when you were alone together as the sun set. It's completely cliche to share a romantic moment as the sun sets, but it's nice.

And it didn't help that he was holding my hand because I almost fell into the pond by his house, and when he pulled me up I was even closer than I had been before.

And it also didn't help when he looked into your eyes and flashed that adorable lopsided grin of his.

No, none of these things were helping, and I guess that was why he was so irresistable.

I wasn't supposed to think these things, with our best friend needing us. The last thing we needed was to be distracted by each other, and yet, somehow everyone thought this was inevitable. People were dropping hints left and right that we should be together, but we wouldn't listen. I call him stubborn, and yet I can be just as stubborn as he.

We're so different, I have the feeling we would clash. And yet, there's that annoying saying that everyone keeps telling me, "Opposites attract."

I'm so tired of hearing this, you get enough of it in books and stories.

I don't really know how, but I managed to think all of that in the small space between our faces drawing closer and our lips touching.

Just some more proof I'm a quick thinker.

I really wanted to pull away, but it was like magnets, I had the feeling I'd liked him since I told him he had dirt on his nose. But I was too young and naive to realize it at the time. I was too young and naive to realize it just a year ago, and it took some slutty girl to make me figure out. Isn't it just pathetic how I can be so brilliant in classes, but in the most natural thing, I'm a complete and utter idiot.

Sometimes I guess you really can't understand love, but I've somewhat made it my mission in life to understand the things that can't be understood. I might as well start with this.

Our lips met, only for a moment, before he pulled away.

"Sorry," he murmured, letting go of me. I released his hair, staring down at my shoes.

He turned away, heading back down to the wedding, where I could vaguely make out the bride and groom dancing together. They were happy together... happy because they'd taken a chance. They hadn't let the other go because one of them was afraid.

"Wait!" I cried, still looking at my feet.

He turned around and stood there patiently, even though he had the patience of a fly.

"What?" he asked.

"D-do you ever want to be like them?" I asked, walking towards him.

He looked down at the bride and groom, dancing happily.

"Sometimes."

I took a deep breath. "Do you think you'd have to take a chance to be like them?"

"Of course."

"Me too."

And then I leaned in, dimming my eyes slowly, pressing my lips to his. He stood there, stunned for a moment, before he lost his balance, and we both tobbled sidways into the pond, and when we both looked up at each other, we had that same lopsided grin.

"Just like the television."

"What?"

"Never mind."

**So, what'd you think? Like it, hate it, REVIEW!**


End file.
